A number of cycle racks have been proposed which are adapted to be removably mounted on a trailer ball hitch mounted on a rear of a vehicle, with bicycle-carrying means being mounted on the branches of the cycle rack, and with carrying means including two or more carriers disposed in a spaced relationship and extending substantially in a horizontal direction.
One disadvantage of conventional cycle racks resides in the fact that if the vehicle is used with a trailer or a camper attached to the ball hitch, a simultaneous transporting of bicycles is not possible unless, of course, the bicycles are transported in the trailer or in some other fashion mounted the trailer or camper. This solution is not good, mainly because it is difficult to maneuver bicycles in and out a narrow trailer or camper door. Moreover, a bicycle is somewhat lengthy object and is often difficult to "edge" in and out through such a door. A solution could be to mount a ball hitch on a top of a trailing rod or triangular tongue of a trailer or camper; however, a ball hitch is not an inexpensive item to manufacture.